izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unexpected Events
Gaz woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was time for school. She changed into her usual clothes, a black dress and pink pants. She noticed dark clouds outside her window, as if it would rain. She smiled. "Something bad for that Zim-freak again. This'll be good." She said. She walked downstairs to eat her breakfast. Her dad wasn't home, so she could make what she wanted. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out a can of soda and a slice of bread. After about 6 cans of soda and two pieces of toast, Gaz finally finished her breakfast. "You drank a lot of soda." Dib commented. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Gaz growled. "Yes, I'll be fine. Why do you care so much about these things?!" "Because your my sister." Dib replied. "Ugh!" Gaz crushed one of the cans of soda in her hand. "Well, the bus is here, so we should go." Dib said. When they arrived at school, Gaz realized she needed to use the bathroom. But she could hold it. She wasn't a little, pathetic kid. She followed Dib into the school. Gaz was ready for another boring day at school. They entered the building, went into their classrooms, and sat down. She noticed her need to urinate was worse. She crossed her legs, hoping it would help. The next hour passed by slowly for Gaz. She kept squirming in her seat, and waiting for the day to end. Kids were whisperimng behind her back. If she wet herself, it would.. it would be horrible. The worst thing that could ever happen to her. She said something under her breath that to this day isn't known. She was desperate to get to a bathroom. She raised her hand and asked if she could go. "Sorry, Gaz, but we can't let you go to the restrooms until class is over." Mr. Elliot said to her. Gaz angrily clenched her fists. Another hour had passed. Gaz was now in pain. Maybe she couldn't hold it. No. That was silly. She wasn't a little kid. She pressed her hands between her legs as a trickle of urine escaped her. "What's she doing?" Someone whispered. "Maybe she has to pee." Another replied. Gaz turned around. "Will. You. Shut. Up?" She growled. They instantly stopped whispering. They feared her, and this was how things should be. She yelped as another trickle of urine escaped her. She needed to get to a bathroom NOW. She asked of she could go again, but Mr. Elliot still wouldn't let her. She knew she wasn't going to last any longer. Her urine splashed out of her and formed a puddle on the floor. Everyone laughed and some kids pointed at her. Even Mr. Elliot chuckled a bit. Gaz ran out of the classroom and bumped into Dib. "Oh hi Gaz, I was just getting a drink when you-" He noticed his sister was crying. "What happed, Gaz?" He asked. "I-I don't wanna talk about it." She sobbed. Dib noticed the wet spot on the front of Gaz's dress. "Oh, I see what happened. It's okay. It happened to me when I was younger. And trust me, life could be worse. You could've ended up like me, but you, you're amazing!" He said, comforting his sister. "You really think so?" Gaz asked, wiping her eyes. "Yeah. I do." He replied, pulling his sister into a hug. Not caring who saw, Gaz grabbed her brother's shirt and gave him a kiss on the lips. Dib's eyes widened in surprise, but then he kissed back, hugging his sister tightly. A crowd had gathered by then, but instead of laughing, they were crying. Gaz and Dib finally looked up and saw this. "Everything's fine, my litte Gaz. Now let's get you out of here and into some clean clothes." Dib said to his sister. And for the first time, they walked out of school together, smiling and holding hands. Category:Omorashi Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:DAGR Category:Stories